Fragmentos de amistad
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Colección de One-shots sobre la amistad entre Yamato y Koushiro a lo largo de los años. Hoy: Acústica. ¿Dónde termina el arte y empieza la ciencia? Quizás ellos puedan entenderlo juntos.
1. Planetario

Este fic es parte (si, parte) del reto que me puso **HikariCaelum** en el foro "Proyecto 1-8". El reto sonó tentativo desde el principio, pero tantas ideas se me vinieron a la mente que no tuve más remedio que escribirlas todas en un papel. Así que intentaré subirlas una por una, retomando que lo más importante es el vínculo amistoso entre ambos personajes, en una serie de one-shots, viñetas y/o drabbles. Veremos cuántos salen.

Por el momento, uno bastante ligerito.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Planetario.**

Yamato se sentó despreocupadamente en el extremo izquierdo de la banca, sacudiendo el polvo recientemente adquirido por su pantalón oscuro. De los zapatos, ni hablar, no había remedio. A su lado, Taichi tenía la vista pérdida en el horizonte mientras Sora intentaba volver a su color natural, concentrándose en su respiración, sin mucho éxito.

- Diablos... no debí haber comido tanto.- Dijo, aún en tonos verdosos, llevándose una mano al estómago.

- Vamos Sora, no fue para tanto.- Sonrió Mimi, sacando un espejo de su bolso y arreglando su peinado enfrente de ellos, como si nada.

- ¿No fue para tanto? ¿No fue para tanto? Esa ha sido la peor montaña rusa de mi vida.

- Tres veces seguidas.- Añadió Koushiro, que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, levantando tres dedos de la mano derecha. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre pero fuera de eso, se le veía normal.

- Ya pagué la entrada, tengo que desquitarla.- La lógica de Sora resultaba aplastante, mientras ella se encogía de hombros. Pasó saliva y luego se sacudió el último indicio de mareo.- Estoy lista, ¿a dónde más iremos?

- Mi estómago opina que deberíamos hacer una parada para comer.

- ¿Otra vez, Taichi? Tú siempre tienes hambre.- Sonidos de asentimiento acompañaron la afirmación mientras ella verificaba el reloj.- Comimos hace tres horas.- A pesar del comentario, las caras no mostraban más que resignación y costumbre.

- La adrenalina.

- Yo opino que vayamos al museo de cera. ¡Quiero ver donde pondrán mi figura cuando sea famosa!- Sugirió Mimi con entusiasmo, sacudiendo su cabello con movimientos gráciles y demasiado estudiados para ser naturales.

- Quizás no está mal para recuperar el paso un poco.- Apoyó la pelirroja, recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente.- Y podemos pasar por algo para que comas, Tai.

- ¡Genial!

Yamato, que había sacado un mapa de su bolsillo, siguió sin moverse de su lugar.- Vayan ustedes y nosotros los alcanzamos en un rato.- Dijo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Koushiro, que volteó a verlo, alzando ligeramente las cejas.

- ¿Huh?- Su pregunta, sin hablar, fue silenciada por Taichi, cuyos ojos pasaban de uno al otro, intrigado.

- No seas aburrido, Yama.- Atacó la castaña, decidida a hacerlo recapacitar.- ¿No quieres imaginarte lo que sería tener las figuras de los Teenage Wolves en el museo? La tuya al frente, por supuesto.

- No es eso.- Un ligero apretón en el hombro del menor, pasó desapercibido ante la mirada de los otros.- Koushiro me habló toda la semana sobre este planetario al que quiere ir, ¿verdad?

- ¿Planetario?- Preguntó Sora, tomando el mapa y ubicando el lugar, bastante cerca del museo de cera.

- Sí.- El menor aceptó, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.- Y aparentemente hay una función pronto, especial para público experimentado. Si tengo suerte, probablemente tome algunos datos útiles.- Recitó, más para sí, sin tomar espacio suficiente para respirar.- Uno nunca sabe.- Terminó, tomando aire.

- ¿Y tú, Yamato?

- Ya le había prometido que iría con él.- Murmuró, seriamente y aún conteniendo ligeramente la respiración para evitar sonrojarse.- De lo contrario podríamos perderlo por horas.- Una sonrisa fingida, esquivando los ojos curiosos de su mejor amigo.

- Muy gracioso, Yamato.- El aludido rió, la complicidad escondida en sus palabras.

- Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no vamos todos?- Sugirió Sora, analizando rápidamente las opciones.

- ¿Te hizo daño la velocidad, Sora?- Preguntó Mimi, mientras Tai reía por lo bajo, ganándose un codazo de parte de la aludida.- ¡Ni loca pienso entrar a algo relacionado con el aprendizaje en vacaciones!

- Mimi tiene su punto.- Apoyo el moreno, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en la orilla de la banqueta.- Además no tengo sueño ahorita.- Agregó, tiempo que su estómago aprovechó para participar en la conversación.- ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¿Ves, Sora?- Yamato mantuvo su tono, observando fijamente a su amiga.- Es mejor que nos dividamos, es sólo un rato.

- ¿No te aburrirás?- Pregunto ella, dubitativa todavía; sus dedos jugando entre los pliegues de su falda.

- Aprovecharé para pensar en alguna canción, ya sabes, al ver las estrellas y todo eso.- El rubio guiñó un ojo, sonriendo ligeramente de lado. No eran mentiras del todo, al sentirse más cerca de esos astros siempre lo hacía pensar en nuevas letras, la cabeza en la almohada sobre su cama.

- Yamato, ¡tú siempre tan buen amigo!- Molestó la castaña, colgándose de su brazo, los rizos meciéndose por la rapidez de la acción.

- ¡Y tan romántico!- Rió el moreno, imitando a su amiga, del lado derecho; sus ojos cruzándose con los zafiros, en medio de un pestañeo exagerado.

- Déjenme.- Los dos se echaron a reír, ante la cara de enfado del músico, que intentaba alejarlos sin mucho éxito.- ¡Les digo que me dejen!- Ordenó, subiendo un poco el tono de su voz y tratando de poner resistencia, ganándose un agarre más fuerte.

- Si no lo dejan, nos perderemos la función.- Intervino el menor, apurando el paso y deteniéndose frente a ellos.- Por favor... Mimi.- Añadió, tomando su muñeca suavemente y jalándola ligeramente hacia sí. La joven se paró en seco, sin saber cómo actuar y sonrojándose tenuemente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Koushiro sonrió torpemente, soltándola en el acto.

- Bueno, entonces en marcha, par de aburridos.- El moreno empujo a su mejor amigo unos pasos, acompañándolos hasta la esquina y despidiéndose haciendo una señal con la mano.- ¡Nos vemos en un rato, procuren no dormirse!

- Nos vemos, Tai.- Contestó Yamato, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino. El suspiro ahogado abandonó sus labios apenas se perdieron de vista.- Estuvo bastante cerca esta vez.

- Bastante.- Aceptó Koushiro, mirando el horario de las funciones disponibles.- Pero, ¿la siguiente vez podrías al menos avisarme de tus planes antes?

- Asumí que querrías ir al planetario. Por eso de "siempre aprender algo nuevo".- El rubio sonrió, sin mirar directamente a su interlocutor.- Era tu filosofía ¿no?

- Eso dijiste la última vez, con la exposición de la Nasa. Y la vez anterior, con el museo de historia; ah y hace un mes, para ir a la conferencia de...

- Ya, ya entendí.- Calló el mayor, antes de que se hiciera público su secreto.- Sí, eso piensas... aún puedes irte con Mimi a ver esas figuras de cera.- Refunfuñó, haciendo un ligero mohín pero mordiéndose la lengua para evitar reír.

- Por esta vez, creo que paso.- Koushiro caminó más rápido, dejando atrás a un Yamato sonriente.- Apresúrate, ¡la función ya va a empezar!

**o.O.o.O.o**

Muy ligerito, sí. Pero quería mostrar que quizás ellos comparten más intereses de lo que dejan ver. En fin, a trabajar para el siguiente one-shot.

¡**HikariCaelum,** espero te haya gustado!

**Lo de siempre, gracias por leer! Si tienen alguna queja, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Acústica

La idea de esta pequeña viñeta salió cuando hablaba con un par de amigas sobre los límites existentes entre ciencia y arte; algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Acústica.**

- Y entonces, podemos poner el último micrófono en la esquina superior derecha.- El joven de la camisa café apuntó hacia el aparato electrónico antes de tomar rápidamente el plano hecho a mano y ubicar el sitio con el lapicero.- Justo aquí.- Un círculo rojo señaló la posición escogida, con el número siete adentro.

- Ajá, entiendo.- El rubio se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, justo detrás de su compañero, para poder observar claramente el papel en el cual sobresalían varios círculos de tinta con sus respectivas anotaciones.

- La grabación se escuchará muy bien.- Agregó el primero, revolviendo un par de hojas para demostrar sus cálculos.- La acústica de este lugar es genial.- Murmuró pasando las hojas, una por una, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en alguna para evitar cometer algún error, repasando.

Yamato desvió la vista de los papeles en la mano de su amigo para recorrer el lugar lentamente. Definitivamente, los dueños habían acertado en la infraestructura, el lugar era amplio y la construcción firme; y no sólo eso, la iluminación, el ambiente, todo parecía adecuado. En el fondo, Akira se encontraba ensamblando el soporte del teclado que usaría esa noche, con bastante torpeza, cabía admitir. Sus demás compañeros no tardarían en llegar, con el resto del equipo electrónico y el vestuario que usarían esa noche; él, por su parte, ya tenía todo listo, su ropa esperando para ser cambiada en la bolsa que descansaba junto a la puerta del fondo. Prácticamente tenían todo resuelto; y ahora que Koushiro le había ayudado, seguramente la calidad del concierto sería excelente... eso, si todo salía bien. Yamato tragó saliva, sería la primera vez que se presentaran delante de tanta gente y estaba un poco nervioso. ¡Era demasiada gente!

- No te preocupes.- El menor esbozó una tranquilizante sonrisa.- No hay manera de que lo puedas hacer mal.- El rubio asintió quedamente al cumplido, regresando su atención hacia los cálculos para no pensar. Además, debía hacer esa pregunta que llevaba en el rincón izquierdo de su cabeza desde un par de días atrás, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

- Dime, Koushiro, ¿no perdiste mucho tiempo ayudándonos?

- No, no. ¡Para nada!- El aludido se rascó la cabeza en señal de que no había apuro, buscando las palabras para seguir.- A decir verdad, me gusta mucho la acústica. Es sorprendente como el sonido puede ser modelado a través de ecuaciones.- Agregó, perdiéndose entusiasmado en sus propios pensamientos. La naturaleza, para él, era tan perfecta que cumplía un orden definido, aunque la gente estuviera tan acostumbrada que ya no lo notara.- Al final, todo se resume a números, ¿no?

Yamato pensó un poco la pregunta, antes de que las notas en su cabeza tomaran forma de melodía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus cuerdas vocales se aflojaran un poco con una de sus canciones favoritas. En esos instantes, trató de imaginar lo que el otro quería decir, convirtiendo el sonido en una imagen mental de ondas que vienen y van. Las notas parecían bailar en medio de las ondas, al compás de su voz, navegando de manera sincronizada, perfectamente armónica. Cuando terminó, después del coro, lo hizo con una sonrisa discreta. Entendió.

Horas después, Koushiro se encontraba grabando el concierto, repleto de gente. El ambiente, vívido y alegre, hacia que todo se sintiera menos real de lo que realmente era. Su computadora registraba el sonido proveniente de los micrófonos, adecuadamente distribuidos; mientras Yamato y su banda, vestidos en colores oscuros, dejaban todo en el escenario. Las ondas de los instrumentos se cruzaban, se sobreponían y se traslapaban, generando un sonido puramente hermoso que iba más allá de la imagen gráfica desplegada en el monitor.

- ¡Te quedó fantástico, Koushiro!- Halagó Yamato, quitándose los auriculares, después de escuchar el resultado.- Gracias, de verdad.

- No es nada.- Un gesto de la mano acompaño sus palabras.- Ya te dije que me gusta mucho. Por otro lado, ustedes estuvieron fantásticos.- Una sonrisa, de esas tímidas y escasas, se coló en los otros labios.

- Yo... yo quería pedirte si luego, cuando tengas tiempo...- aclaró el músico, ligeramente azorado, mirando hacia el piso.- Si podrías explicarme un poco más sobre el tema.- Terminó, señalando los cuadernos color sepia donde el genio tenía sus anotaciones.- Es realmente interesante.

- ¿Acústica?- Koushiro levantó las cejas, en un gesto de sorpresa, sin disimular el gusto que le daba que sus amigos se involucraran en sus cosas, como en raras ocasiones sucedía.- Cuando quieras, Yamato, cuando quieras.

El mayor sonrió, quitándose un peso de encima. Últimamente ya no podía ignorar el interés que le despertaba la Física, y quizás acercarse a su amigo sería un buen comienzo para involucrase más. Seguramente tampoco le iría mal a sus notas en la escuela. Cierto era que acababa de empezar el año escolar, pero la universidad estaba cada vez más cerca y una beca era la mejor opción para cualquier camino que decidiera.

- ¿Sabes?, el arte y la ciencia están separados por una línea tan fina que en cierto punto podemos cruzarla sin darnos cuenta.- Murmuró, tomando su bolsa del piso y colgándose al hombro. El otro no pudo estar más de acuerdo; a veces separar ambas cosas podía resultar complicado, y apenas, ayudando a Yamato con los arreglos electrónicos de su banda, estaba empezando a comprenderlo. ¿Dónde se separaba una cosa de la otra? ¿Dónde dejaba la ciencia de existir para dar paso al arte? ¿O es que la transición era tan lenta que jamás terminaba?

- Ven, vamos a cenar.- Una mano sobre su hombro le apuró a recoger sus cosas. Sin duda, el músico le había dado un tema para dejarlo despierto una buena parte de la noche. Pero no le vendría nada mal algo de comer primero.

- Nada de pulpo, por favor.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Lo de siempre, gracias por leer! Si tienen alguna queja, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.**

**Oh y si tienen alguna idea para una viñeta, son bienvenidas!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
